Moment in the Rain
by Kickmebaby
Summary: On a rainy day Jack couldn't stand his feelings towards Kim anymore. With her on his mind 24/7 he's about to go insane.


**Conscience** will be in** black **and have** 'these' **instead of "quotation marks"** R&R -CECE**

* * *

**Normal pov**

"Jerry.. You did? That's great. So your together? That's awesome. Okay bye."  
Jack got off the phone and threw it on his bed. "If Jerry can do it why can't  
I!" He yelled loudly. Jerry maned up and just poured his heart out to Grace and  
they became a couple. He has had deep feelings for her for a while now. "That's  
the best thing I've heard from Jerry in a while. It's just why can't I tell Kim  
how I feel?" he mumbled. Kim has been on Jacks mind 24/7 worse than usual. He  
was able to control it but for the last month or two his mind seems to be glued  
on her and it's driving him insane. He's lost so much sleep wondering what it  
would be like to be hers. Then he ends up going through a thousand things that  
could go wrong. Most of the time he gets mentally beat up by his conscience  
because of how many chances he could take to tell her his feelings.

**Jacks** pov

A crackle of thunder roared and rain started free-falling bouncing off the roof.  
Raindrops started trailing down the window and I sighed. Oh how I just want to  
run to Kim and kiss her in the rain like couples did in the movies. But  
something is holding me back. What if she doesn't like me that way and our  
friendship gets awkward? What if she laughs in my face?

**'What if she doesn't?'**

Go away leave me alone conscience.

**'Think about how happy you'd be.'** conscience tried persuaded me.

What if something goes wrong?

**'Grow some balls'** conscience mocked.

Hey I have balls

**'Then why are you so scared?'**

Fine, I'll tell her!

**No one** pov

Without thinking Jack runs as fast as he can down the road to her house soaking  
wet from the pouring rain. As his clothes start clinging to his body he started  
to get cold but he didn't care. Jack rushed up the steps and pounds on the door.

Anxiously Jack waits. While he was waiting he started getting nervous and  
hesitated and was thinking about turning around. Kim answered the door and her  
eyes noticed Jack and her face turned a beautiful mixture of shocked and  
happiness.

"Hey, what ya doing here you're going to get sick." Jack ignored her comment and  
gently grabbed Kim's petite wrist and guided her out onto her porch. a million  
things were running through Jack's head. He couldn't imagine him doing what he  
was about to do. "Kim, please don't hate me." before Kim could reply Jack  
quickly removed his hand from her wrist and replaced both of them on her soaking  
wet hair that clung to her cheeks and gently kissed her. Jacks heart almost  
dropped when she didn't respond but just then she seemed to come out of her  
shock and kissed him back. It was gentle, sweet and Kim has wondered forever  
what it was like to kiss her best friend. Kim always wanted to kiss him but  
thought it was wrong to think like that. Once they both released, Jack stared  
into Kim's eyes and reality hit him. "I-I just kissed you. I'm so sorry ,what  
was I thinking-" Jack dropped his hands and Kim cut him off. "Jack, please tell  
me what you think about me." Jack looked at the ground. Jack felt nauseous and  
wanted to run and hide. "Please Jack-" "I'm completely in love with you and I'm  
an idiot for coming here and making you to kiss me." tears formed in Jacks eyes  
as he whispered. "I just couldn't take my feelings for you anymore and I'm  
so,so,sorry!" Kim heard him and she pulled him into a hug. "Jack I love you too,  
please don't feel that way." Jack instantly hugged back with his arms wrapped  
around her shoulders and hers around his waist. There hearts were beating  
insanely fast. They let go of their hug and reconnected their lips. It was  
passionate, full of love, lust and want. It became deeper and they both felt  
sparks and butterflies. It was the best feeling they have ever experienced. Kim  
tangled her fingers in his luscious hair and his hands dropped down to her  
waist. Jack licked her soft, full plump lips and she let him enter. "Aww you  
love birds come inside before you get sick." Mrs. Crawford cooed. They both  
jumped apart panting for air. Mrs Crawford laughed at the startled couple who  
had just had a pretty heated kiss for about three minuets. Jack had wet tussled  
hair and held an unbreakable smile. Kim held the same expression with a tint of  
shock. While guiding them inside and wrapping a blanket around the love struck  
couple one question was running through their mind. "How long were you  
watching?" Kim and jack questioned Kim's mother while sitting on Kim's couch  
with intertwined hands. "Since Kim opened the door." Jack took interest in his  
black and red Supra shoes and his cheeks turned bright red. "I knew when you met  
each other you liked each other- I thought you two would never admit your  
feelings." Mrs. Crawford gave them a loving look and Jack let Kim's beautiful  
doe eyes mesmerize him.

**Jack pov**

"I seriously love you, I promise I'll never hurt you. I really want our  
relationship more than anything." I gushed meaning every word exiting my mouth.  
We had one more amazing kiss before I told her I'd call her later tonight.  
Then I skipped-yeah skipped home to tell Jerry and my parents the exciting news.


End file.
